Kiss Me
by Nathan YWS
Summary: "Aku hanya meras geli, ternyata kau bisa suka kepada orang lain juga. Kupikir kau cuma suka kepada pisang dan gambar monyet-monyet mu itu." / "Wookie k-kau lihat itu? Donghae mengedipkan matanya kepadaku!" / "Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta Hyuk." / "Sepertinya ini sudah larut malam, apa kalian tidak mau pulang nona-nona?" / YEWOK/HAEHYUK / YAOI


Title : Kiss Me

Author : Nathan Yws

Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae and Lee HyukJae

Rate : T

Note : Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi, asli ide saya. Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae & Eunhyuk adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, SM, ELF dan bagian dari Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, kecuali untuk Ryeowook... –Kkkkkkk Karena Ryeowook adalah pacar sah saya, sah menurut saya. XD

"KIM RYEOWOOK MILIK KIM JONGWOON DAN KIM JONGWOON MILIK KIM RYEOWOOK." - YEWOOK

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Cahaya terik matahari yang lumayan menyengat siang ini menemani seorang namja mungil yang kini sedang menyelesaikan hukumannya mengelilingi lapangan basket.

28

29

30

'Brukkk...'

Namja mungil itu menghempaskan pantatnya untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan ketika hukuman yang terimanya sudah selesai ia jalankan, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arena lapangan yang di kelilinginya.

'Sial...' Rutuknya dalam hati, ketika merasakan penat yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Namja mungil itu mendongkakan kepalanya ketika melihat sebotol air mineral yang di sodorkan kepadanya, ia dengan segera mengambil botol air itu dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat hingga hanya tersisa setengah.

"Gomawo." Ucap namja mungil itu tanpa menoleh kearah sang pemberi yang ikut mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Namja yang disebelahnya itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan ikut memperhatikan sekitar lapangan.

"Kenapa kau sampai lupa membawa buku tugasmu eoh?" Namja mungil itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ketika mengingat alasan kenapa dia bisa sampai di hukum mengelilingi lapangan oleh Mr. Kang.

"Kau tidak melupakan sifatku yang pelupa itukan Hyuk." Namja mungil itu menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk atau lebih sering di panggil Hyukkie oleh namja mungil itu dan teman-temannya yang lain karena wajahnya yang tidak kalah manis dari Ryeowook, namja mungil yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ckkk.. Kau ini, sudah tau Mr. Kang galaknya minta ampun." Eunhyuk menatap kasian Ryeowook yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 30 putaran.

"Aishh... Sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lebih baik kita sekarang ke kantin, aku lapar." Ucap Ryeowook yang merasa risih ketika ditatap oleh Hyuk Jae, ia kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Hyuk Jae menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin yang ramai membuat Ryeowook mengeluh, sedangkan Hyuk Jae mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Berharap ada meja kosong yang bisa menampung dirinya dan Ryeowook, dan sepertinya harapannya terkabul, karena ia dapat melihat meja yang paling pojok kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Wookie, sepertinya sebelah sana kosong." Hyuk Jae menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang masih sibuk menggerutu seperti gadis-gadis yang sedang datang bulan ketika berdempetan dengan siswa/i lain yang memasuki kantin.

"Kau duluan saja kesana sebelum diambil orang, aku akan memesan makanan dulu. Kau pesan apa Hyuk?"

"Samakan saja dengan punyamu." Jawab Hyuk Jae, lalu berjalan menuju meja kosong yang di lihatnya tadi. Sedangkan Ryeowook segera pergi memesan makanannya dan Hyuk Jae.

.

.

.

"Wookie, kau kenal tidak dengan namja yang kemarin menabrakmu di koridor?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Ryeowook yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Maksudmu Lee Donghae?" Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat ketika Ryeowook menyebutkan nama namja yang di maksudnya.

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku menjawab iya." Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk yang kini hanya bisa cengengesan tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Sayangnya aku hanya tau namanya." Lanjut Ryeowook lagi.

"Yahhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Ryeowook yang melihatnya pun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang menundukan kepalanya entah karena kecewa atau sedih. Ryeowook tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Eunhyuk penuh selidik. Menurutnya ini sangat aneh, karena jarang sekali Eunhyuk bertingkah seperti ini selama mereka bersahabat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku pikir kau mengenalnya. Hehehe.." Jawab Eunhyuk lalu menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook bertanya penuh selidik kepada Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya.

"Hehehe... Dia tampan sih." Ryeowook mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, kini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengeryitkan dahinya ketika mendengar Ryeowook mendengus. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang masih diam.

"Jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya? ASTAGA!" Ryeowook melototkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Kau gila, aku tidak menyukainya!" Jawab Ryeowook yang memandang kesal kearah Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yakk bodoh! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!?" Ryeowook balas menatap Eunhyuk garang. Kedua sahabat itu akhirnya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Bukannya mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan untuk sekitarnya, dua namja manis itu kini malah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkikik geli melihat sesi tatap-menatap mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa malah mendengus tadi huh?" Eunhyuk akhirnya menyudahi tatap-tatapannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya meras geli, ternyata kau bisa suka kepada orang lain juga. Kupikir kau cuma suka kepada pisang dan gambar monyet-monyet mu itu." Ryeowook menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang di ucapkan Ryeowook.

"Ughh.. Kau menyebalkan Wookie." Eunhyuk mendelik kesal kearah Ryeowook.

"Lalu kau menyukai siapa? Bukankah kemarin Donghae bersama temannya, kalau tidak salah namanya song.. mmm sung..."

"YESUNG!" Ucap Ryeowook sedikit keras karena merasa sebal dengan Eunhyuk yang terus-terusan salah mengucapkan nama teman Donghae kemarin.

"Maksud aku itu. Hehhee..." Eunhyuk tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi, Ryeowook terlihat sedang berfikir lalu tersenyam-senyum tidak jelas. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"YAKKK.. RYEOWOOKIE!" Teriakan kencang Eunhyuk seketika menyadarkan Ryeowook dari kesibukannya yang tersenyam-senyum sendiri.

"Aishh.. Hyukk kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu eoh!?" Ryeowook mendelik kesal ke arah Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau yang kenapa Kim Ryeowook!" Ucap Eunhyuk melototkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah senyam-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu huh?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Mianhae Hyuk, heheee.." Ryeowook tertawa pelan

"Aku memang menyukai Yesung hyung."

"YESSS!" Ryeowook berjengit kaget ketika Eunhyuk berseru keras mendengar jawabannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya merasa bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk.

"Aku punya ide yang sangat menarik."

"Apa?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Siapa yang bisa jadian dengan mereka dan ciuman dihadapan orang banyak, akan mendapatkan pelayanan dari yang kalah. Bagaimana?" Tawaran Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook terdiam, ia berfikir sebentar lalu menatap Eunhyuk seolah bertanya 'Apa kau yakin?' Eunhyuk yang mengerti dengan tatapan yang di berikan Ryeowook kemudian menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ryeowook kemudian mengikuti Eunhyuk yang menganggukan kepalanya. Seringaian kecil kemudian menghiasi wajah sepasang sahabat itu, yang tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bel masuk.

* * *

Akhir pekan yang membosankan untuk Kim Ryeowook yang kini hanya bisa melamun sendirian di kamar tercintanya, Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa datang ke apartemennya menambah sepi suasana apartemennya. Bosan duduk di depan meja belajarnya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangya dan kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungilnya. Ia memainkan ponselnya yang dari tadi sudah ada di tangannya, terlihat ia sedang menulis sebuah pesan tapi kemudian jari-jari lentiknya menghapus kembali serangkaian kata yang sudah ia ketik tadi.

"Arrgghh..." Erangnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kemarin aku menerima taruhan Hyukkie." Terdengar ia yang sedang bermonolog sambil menghempaskan ponselnya pelan di atas ranjang.

"Bagaimana ini? Mana mungkin aku langsung mengatakan suka kepada Yesung hyung."

"AKU BISA GILAAAAAA!" Teriaknya kencang tanpa peduli dengan tetangga kanan-kirinya yang akan terganggu dengan teriakannya.

* * *

Suasana hiruk piruk saat istirahat yang sangat menyenangkan bagi semua orang, telihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kini sedang duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan. Eunhyuk melihat kekanan-kirinya seperti sedang mencari seseorang, sedangkan Ryeowook bergerak-gerak gelisah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah seperti itu Wookie?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika menyadari Ryeowook duduk dengan tidak tenang.

"Kau juga kenapa gelisah Hyuk?" Ryeowook malah balik bertanya kepada Eunhyuk tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan sahabatnya itu.

"Mmmm... Kenapa mereka belum datang ya?"

"A-aku juga tid-" Ucapan Ryeowook tiba-tiba terpotong saat melihat dua namja tampan berjalan memasuki perpustakaan, matanya membulat sempurna, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dua namja tampan itu berjalan melewati mejanya dan Eunhyuk. Tidak beda jauh dengan ekspresi Ryeowook, Eunhyuk pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua namja tampan itu. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk segera tersadar dari kekaguman mereka kepada dua namja tampan itu ketika pandangan mereka sama-sama bertemu dengan dua namja tampan yang mereka lihat itu.

'BLUSH'

Wajah Eunhyuk seketika memerah sempurna saat salah satu dari namja tampan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu, buru-buru Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Wookie k-kau lihat itu? Donghae mengedipkan matanya kepadaku!" Seru Eunhyuk girang, tapi sepertinya seruan Eunhyuk tidak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook. Eunhyuk yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ryeowook segera mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Ryeowook yang tengah memandang sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook, ketika ia sudah tahu objek pandangan Ryeowook ia terkekeh pelan, tanpa mau menyadarkan Ryeowook ia kini malah beranjak dari bangkunya meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih tidak mengedipkan matanya saat melihat pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna duduk sambil membaca buku dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta Hyuk." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu lalu menatap horror bangku Eunhyuk yang kini sudah kosong.

"YAKK LEE HYUK JAE! DIMANA KAU!?" Teriak Ryeowook kesal, orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaanpun menatapnya tidak suka saat ia berteriak.

"Sebaiknya kau berteriak di hutan saja tuan Kim." Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya pelan saat penjaga perpustakaan menatapnya tajam.

"M-maafkan saya Mr. Park." Ucap Ryeowook lalu ia buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Awas kau monyet bodoh!" Ryeowook berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya.

'Brakkkkk'

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu terlonjak kaget saat namja manis yang mereka ketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook membuka pintu kelas dengan menggunakan kekuatannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Pandangan sangar Ryeowook berikan kepada seorang namja yang tidak kalah manis darinya yang kini hanya bersikap acuh dengan apa yang Ryeowook lakukan.

"YAK LEE HYUK JAE BODOH!"

Lagi-lagi orang-orang ada di kelas itu –kecuali Eunhyuk- kembali terlonjak kaget, mereka hanya bisa mengelus dada, mencoba untuk bersabar terhadap Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook berjalan menuju tempat meja Eunhyuk, masih dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam Kim Ryeowook!" Ucap Eunhyuk sinis.

"kenapa kau meninggalkan ku Lee Hyuk Jae?!" Balas Ryeowook tak kalah sinis.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu bodoh! Aku hanya memberi mu waktu untuk memandangi pengeranmu itu." Ryeowook berdecih mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang terlihat kesal. Ryeowook kemudian duduk di samping Eunhyuk dan langsung mengeluarkan bukanya.

"Apa kau sudah punya nomor handphone Yesung hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Hnnn.." Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau?" Ia balik bertanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya tadi." Jawab Eunhyuk lalu memamerkan nomor Donghae kepada Ryeowook.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu?" Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Secepatnya." Jawabnya kemudian memamerkan senyum monyetnya, Ryeowook bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku secepatnya dan kau akan kalah." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan bangga.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya bukan hanya menyatakan perasaan?" Eunhyuk berdehem pelan.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku juga akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Donghae secepatnya." Ryeowook menatap remeh Eunhyuk ketika mendengar ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu bodoh?!" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya ketika melihat tatapan remeh dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa. Apa Donghae hyung juga suka kepadamu."

"YAKK! Kau meremehkan ku Kim Ryeowook?" Eunhyuk mendelik kesal kearah Ryeowook.

"Siapapun tidak bisa menolak pesonaku bodoh! Tadi saja dia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memelototkan matanya kepada Ryeowook.

"Cihh... Percaya diri sekali."

* * *

Suasana taman yang sunyi menemani seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di tengah taman, angin malam yang semakin dingin tidak membuat namja tampan itu beranjak dari sana.

'Hhhhh...'

Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar taman, pandangannya kini tiba-tiba berhenti saat penglihatannya menangkap sosok namja mungil yang kini sedang berdiri di pinggir taman. Namja tampan itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat namja bertubuh mungil itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

'Dia kedinginan.' Inner namja tampan itu, ia kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju namja mungil itu berada.

'Pukk'

Namja mungil itu terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, ia pun langsung membalikan badannya.

"H-hyung.."Mata namja mungil nam manis itu membulat lucu ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya.

"Menunggu siapa?" Tanya namja tampan itu.

"A-aku sedang menunggu Hyukkie, hyung sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang kini malah terlihat imut di mata namja tampan itu.

"Aku biasanya memang disini kalau sedang bosan." Jawabnya sambil menatap namja manis yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Heumm?" Ryeowook menatap namja tampan itu dengan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika namja tampan itu terdiam.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa." Jawab namja tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"RYEOWOOKIE..."

Ryeowook dan namja tampan itu langsung menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil Ryeowook.

"Akhhh... Yesung hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk –orang yang memanggil Ryeowook- ketika melihat namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Yesung berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook seolah bertanya, 'Kenapa Yesung hyung bisa ada disini?' Ryeowook yang mengerti arti tatapan yang diberika Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggidikan bahunya.

"Apa aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Hyuk." Ryeowook melototkan matanya kepada Eunyuk yang seenak jidatnya bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Tidak." Jawab Yesung singkat, "Sepertinya ini sudah larut malam, apa kalian tidak mau pulang nona-nona?" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mendelik tidak suka kearah Yesung ketika mendengar Yesung memanggil mereka dengan panggilan nona.

"Aishhh... Kami ini namja hyung, kenapa malah memanggil kami seperti itu." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Yesung tersenyum samar melihat Ryeowook yang sedang kesal.

"Hyung bercanda." Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan yang malah membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

"Ehmm..." Ryeowook berdehem menahan rona wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie ayo kita pulang, Yesung hyung kita duluan ya." Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Yesung.

.

.

"Yakk! Kenapa kau malah menyeretku seperti sapi seperti ini bodoh!" Teriak Eunhyuk kesal ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari tempat Yesung lalu melepaskan tangan Ryeowook.

"Aishhh... Aku malu monyet! Kalau aku masih disana bisa-bisa wajah terbakar karena malu."

"LEBAY!" Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk berteriak ketika mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Kau akan merasakannya ketika kau berdekatan dengan Donghae hyung nanti bodoh." Ucap Ryeowook kesal.

* * *

Di dalam kamar sebuah apartemen sederhana terlihat 2 orang namja yang masih berada di mimpi indah mereka masing-masing, padahal sekarang jam sudah menunjukan angka tujuh tapi belum ada tanda-tanda 'kehidupan' dari mereka berdua.

'Tinggg...'

'Tinggg...'

'Tinggg...'

"Eughhh..." Salah satu di antara mereka kini melenguh pelan sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk menggapai ponselnya yang berada di atas meja samping ranjang. Ia kini mengucek-ngucek matanya saat ponselnya sudah berada di tangannya dan dengan malas menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk membuka pesan masuk.

"Aishh.. Siapa yang mengirim pesan sepagi ini huh. Kalau pesan ini dari si Mochi sialan itu aku akan mencincangnya besok." Gerutunya kesal mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu yang sangat di nantikannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima, butuh berapa menit untuknya mencerna isi dari pesan yang ia baca itu.

"Huh?" Ia mengusap wajahnya mencoba mengembalikan semua nyawanya untuk kembali mencerna isi pesan itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 de...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Namja yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya langsung terbangun lalu melonjat dari tempat tidur dengan guling yang masih berada di dekapannya. Ia membulatkan matanya dengan nafas naik turun seperti habis di kejar hantu.

"KYAAAA RYEOWO!"

'Plukk..'

Teriakan namja manis itu langsung terhenti ketika sebuah guling mendarat dengan tepat di wajahnya, sang pelempar melototkan matanya dan memasang wajah sangarnya.

"Bodoh.." Gumannya dengan masih mempertahankan wajah sangarnya.

"Ya ampun Ryeowookie saranghae, I love You, aku cinta padamu, honey, sweety, sayang, darling muaahhh...Hahhahahaa..." Ryeowook memonyongkan bibirnya melihat Eunhyuk yang kini berguling-guling di tempat tidur seperti orang gila.

"YAKKK LEE HYUK JAE! ADA APA DENGAN MU BODOH!?" Kini giliran Ryeowook yang berteriak kepada Eunhyuk yang perlu di pertanyakan kawarasaanya sekarang.

"AKU SEDANG BAHAGIA KIM RYEOWOOK BODOH! Haaahahha..."

Kesabaran Ryeowook sudah benar-benar habis, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang dan kemudian

'BRUKKKK...'

"Aghhhh..." Eunhyuk menggerang kesakitan saat Ryeowook menarik kakinya sampai terjatuh dari ranjang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Rasakan monyet bodoh!"

Eunhyuk mendelik kesal kepada Ryeowook sambil menggosok bokongnya yang sakit kerena mencium lantai denagn keras.

"Ahhh appo." Ringisnya pelan, ia kemudian melihat layar ponselnya lagi "Tapi tidak apa-apalah, aku masih bahagia." Ucapannya membuat Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya merasa heran denga tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia bodoh?" Tanya Ryeowook yang mulai penasaran dengan penyebab kegilaan Eunhyuk pagi ini. Eunhyuk memamerkan senyum monyetnya dengan mengangkat ponselnya agar Ryeowook bisa membaca pesan yang membuatnya gila. Ryeowook membelakkan matanya begitu membaca pesan yang di tunjukan Eunhyuk, ia kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tidak percaya.

"JADI HANYA KARENA PESAN INI KAU MENJADI GILA?!"

From : Lee Donghae Pujaan Hatiku

Maaf tadi malam aku tidak membalas pesanmu Hyukkie

From : Lee Donghae Pujaan Hatiku

Good morning Hyukkie ;-)

From : Lee Donghae Pujaan Hatiku

Apa kau belum bangun?

 _T  
B  
C_

* * *

 _Haii..._

 _saya kembali dengan ff gaje saya kali ini^^_

 _semoga kalian suka..._

 _jangan lupa RnR ya..._

 _SALAM YWS^^_


End file.
